I need you to help me
by popscb
Summary: Laurens in trouble but who will be there to help her when she really needs it ,This is one of the old ones I found so I hope it's alright I have changed it slightly now though, it is a one shot but it's kinda long :) hope you enjoy it xx


"Lauren we're going now we won't be back till late tonight ok?" The sound echoed up to Lauren who at half 10 was still curled up in bed, unfortunately she wasn't sleeping, sleep was a distant memory as far as she was concerned. Since her and Joey split up 5 months ago she couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw him. Even when they were together she found it pretty hard to sleep when he wasn't with her but at least she had hold of the fact he was still with her, now she didn't even have that.

"Lauren, I know your awake the least you can do is answer me" Tanya was pretty much at the end of her tether with Lauren, the late nights out drinking, followed by mornings throwing up and the rest of the day sleeping. At least the last few months she hadn't been drinking, it was like she wanted to prove to herself that she could stay sober and so far she wasn't doing too bad.

"Yes Mom I heard you, I'll see you later" she appeared at the top of the stairs wrapped in her dressing gown. She saw her mom look her up and down causing her to tug the material closer to her body. "What?" she questioned annoyance evident in her voice.

"You sure you're going to be alright?, you look a bit … peaky" Lauren knew she was prying, wanted to know why she was in such a bad mood, well it wasn't going to work, she wasn't going to crack.

"Honestly I'm fine, go have a nice time" a small smile curled to her lips, it wasn't very convincing but it seemed to satisfy her mother.

"Alright then Darling, there's some money on the kitchen table go out or something, see the girls take your mind of Joey, you haven't been out for ages, well not properly anyway"

"Thanks Mom" Tanya ushered Oscar out of the door to the car followed by Jay, who was joining the day out, and then Abi. They were meeting with Jack, Sharon and Denny and were taking a trip to Brighton to the beach before the kids went back to school next week. Just before the door closed Abi turned round to face Lauren her eyes gliding up and down her body.

"I think you need to talk to Joey before it's too late don't you ?" Not giving Lauren chance to respond Abi shut the door and pounded down the steps.

Watching from behind the curtain as the car pulled away she couldn't help but wonder what Abi Meant. Why would she need to talk to Joey, this situation had nothing to do with him anymore, he made that pretty clear 5 months ago. However, there was a small pocket of hope at the back of her mind; neither of them had moved on, they had both just stayed single. It was easy to tell that neither would find anything close to what they had and that was the hard thing, they had fallen hard and fast and had no way back.

"Joey, this place is a right state, can you make yourself useful please and clean it" Alice started to rummage around the living room attempting to find her scarf.

Joey sighed as her reached for the remote "Why cant you do it ? it aint all my mess"

"Because Joey, I'm going to work and then I'm going to moms straight after, sill probably stay there tonight so no bringing girls back" she smirked but recognised Joey didn't really appreciate the joke. "Sorry" she mumbled

"It's fine, I'm at work later so ill clean up before then" joey proceeded to walk out of the room, he was in pretty much the same state as Lauren, never leaving the house, denying his feelings, but unlike Lauren he knew it was pretty much his fault.

"Joey?" Alice called him bringing him to a stop, he raised his eyes brows prompting her to talk.

"Go talk to her, I know you want to , she's on her own today, Abi said they were going away for the day"

"Why aint Lauren gone?" he questioned suddenly becoming more interested in the conversation.

Alice thought for a second responding with what she thought would suffice as an answer "She didn't want to"

"Don't lie Alice, what's going on ?" Joey stepped forward and could almost see Alice's brain contemplating if to tell him. Her body was the picture of nervousness "Al, just tell me"

"Fine. Ab's thinks Laurens ill, she won't leave the house spends all of her time in her room, I saw her Joey, she looks knocked down, and she looks like she's breaking to pieces. You need to see her" the latter part of her sentence was more like an order, Joey was slightly taken back and watched as Alice kissed his cheek and left the room. It was only when her heard the sound of door shut he realised she'd left.

What was he going to do? After cleaning the house as Alice had said, he spent most of the afternoon pondering in his own thoughts. He stole glimpses out of the window occasionally seeing Lauren doing the same. The last 5 months had been hard on him, the first 2 he really thought he was doing the right thing, it was in Laurens best interests that she got better, that she stopped turning to the alcohol. It was only when he found out that Lauren had been telling the truth all along, his world started to fall down. How could he possibly make it up to her? Little did he know that Lauren was feeling exactly the same, it would have only taken an apology to get her back. She would have done anything to have him with her now especially after everything.

Like any other day it progressed slowly, nothing to do other than steal glances through the window, it wasn't exactly how Lauren had pictured the day to pan out but at least there was no drama. Pulling back the curtain she watched as Joey mad his way across the square, he was obviously going to work, being a Saturday night the club was always busy and Joey being Joey was one for bringing in more customers. The house phone rang bringing her back to reality, moving swiftly to the phone, her brows furrowed as a small amount of pain shot through her body. In a second it was gone again and she just reached the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Darling just to let you know there's a lot of traffic coming back so we might not be home till the early hours that alright ?"

"Ye Mom that's fine, you having a good time?" she took a deep breath closing her eyes waiting for a response.

"Its lovey, you would have liked it, Oscar and Denny are loving the arcades, are you alright darling ?"The line remained silent as Lauren processed her thoughts.

"Sorry ye I'm fine mom, I'll see you tomorrow ye?" Lauren asked the question indicating she was dine talking.

"Alright sweetheart, just call me If you need, night" as she put the phone down, the tears stared to run down her face, she was scared, more than she would like to admit but there wasn't much she could about it now. Going to the she took a glass of water and slowly made her way back to the sofa. It wasn't long before she had drifted to a state between sleep and consciousness, whether she was just genuinely tired or it was her body telling her it was the only way out right now, she was getting some form of sleep. A good while later she woke to a sharp stabbing pain, it caused her to cry out pretty loudly.

Looking at the clock she saw it showed half 1 in the morning, edging herself from the sofa she looked out the window, her mom wasn't back there were no cars, outside. She really was screwed and knew she needed help.

Crying with pain, she knew exactly what was happening, she just didn't want it to be, picking up her phone she tried calling her Dad and Kirsty but both phones were switched off. She couldn't call her Mom or Jack they were away, Whitney was out with Tyler and Bianca and Carol would be in bed.

Scrolling through the phone book she reached a name who she knew would help, she paced the room trying to stem each wave of agony that surged through her body.

"Come on come on pick up the phone" trying numerous times and still getting no answer she steadily risked leaving the house. Locking the door behind her she walking in one direction only, her pain becoming unbearable, the tears running freely, her body was physically shaking, not only was it getting cold, she was in tremendous amounts of pain.

Reaching the door she knocked quietly, but became desperate as the pain was now a near constant. She could see the light flick on and then heard the footsteps approach the door. Her eyes never once leaving the door, it opened.

"Lauren?" Joey stepped forward seeing Lauren in this state killed him. He couldn't tell what was going on. She was crying gripping tightly to the wall as she doubled in pain and cried out.

"Joey…" she was pretty breathless by now and could only manage odd words. Joey reached out his hand to steady her, he could easily feel the tension in her body as she cried the sound breaking his heart. The cries were half in desperation half in pain. "I need your help"

"Babe, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Joey had easily lifted Lauren into his arms and had taken her to the living room. He slowly lowered her to the sofa "Lauren your all wet"

His statement just made her cry a little harder, there was no way she could put this off any longer

"Lauren tell me what's going on so I can get you help" Joey pushed her hair back from her face and saw how drained she looked.

"Please, please don't hate me" she tightened her grip on his hand as more pain hit, looking at Joey who was starting to get what was happening she sobbed "I'm In Labour Joey"

"Babe, why didn't you say anything?" he pressed a kiss to her head which did what he intended as she shifted slightly into his side.

"I was scared… you left me Joey… you didn't want me, why would you want a baby" she was now virtually sobbing, it was apparent just how sacred she was as she clung tight to Joeys shirt.

"you silly, silly girl, I'm always going to want you, I love you Lauren" he felt her shift beneath him

"This really hurts Joey" not knowing what else to say his instincts kicked in, listening to Alice bang on about having kids and being forced to watch medical programs over and over he had a general idea of what was to happen.

"How long have you had the contractions babe?" he held tighter to her body, his fingers brushing over her bare arms.

"All day… Joey I'm scared, this aint meant to be happening yet"

"It's alright ok, I'm here , I'm not going to leave you… have you told anyone?" straight away she shook her head "Right I'm calling an ambulance"

"No, it's too late, it won't be here on time," she cried more as she tried to find a reasonably comfortable position and joey was lifting the phone to his ear

"Babe, you need help… Hello ye I need an ambulance please, 23 albert square, my girlfriend's in Labour" Joey continued to answer the questions as well as he could, after all he's only found out about 10 minutes ago,

"Joey…" Lauren outstretched her hand taking his firmly in hers as her face scrunched up, she looked like she was pushing. Putting the phone on loud speaker Joey touched Laurens face gently, focusing her attention.

"You need to take you knickers off… I'm sorry, I know babe… come on be brave Lo" Without any hesitation Joey reached under her dress and removed her underwear in a fluid movement. Gently lowering her to the sofa, Joey allowed the midwife on the phone to talk.

"Hello, Joey isn't it? What's your partners name love?"

"It's Lauren" He was now holding the top half in Laurens body close to his own.

"Ok how old is she ?"

"19… Look she's in a lot of pain, I don't think this baby's going to wait"

"Ok Lauren, is this your first baby?"

"Ye… It really really hurts." Joey was rubbing circles on her back, he knew when a contraction was about to hit as her body would tense.

"I know sweetheart, explain to me what the pains like Lauren"

"It's like a really sharp heavy pressure really low down and then I get sharp pains every few minutes" again she screamed out through another contraction.

"Lauren do you feel like you need to push?" she responded with a quick yes as joey kissed her head. "Ok darling, you're going to have to be really brave for me, it sounds like you and your boyfriend are going to have to deliver this baby ok? Joey I need you to get some clean towels and blankets"

"Don't you dare leave me…? Joey…" Lauren reached for his hand again but he reluctantly pulled away so he could get the towels.

"Ok Lauren I need you to listen very carefully to me, I need you to pant for me until, Joey get back"

Lauren began panting and was joined seconds later by Joey again. "I've got the towels and stuff what do I do?"

"you need to put some of the towels on the floor, make enough space for Lauren to lean against the sofa ok?"

"Ye done" Joey slowly took hold of Laurens hand and lowered her to the floor as instructed.

"Now Lauren I need you to try not to push."

"I think it's a bit late for that" Joey responded as he looked at Lauren seeing she was evidently pushing.

"Right then Joey, you need to step up, you need to look and see if you can see the baby's head" he gave Lauren a sympathetic look, but he knew he needed to do this.

"Ye I can see it, its nearly out… Your doing so good baby" He leaned up grazing his fingers across her cheek. "She's pushing again"

"Joey you need to put your hand at that back of the baby's head, you need to steady it as Lauren pushes, we don't want it to just pop out ok, gently put cup your hand around the side of it joey, just to guide it ok."

"Home sweet home, quite please Oscar Lauren will in bed" Tanya locked the car door and her attention was suddenly brought to the light on at Joeys. Listening carefully she could her screaming "Abi take Oscar in will you… jack?" Tanya walked over to where Jack and Sharon was. "There's a light on at Joeys, the front doors open jack and I can hear screaming."

"I just said to Sharon I could hear crying"

"I sounds like Lauren Jack…" they both shared a look and ran towards no23 the door already open ready for the ambulance. As they neared they could hear agonising cries and screams.

"Come on babe your doing so well, you've nearly done it" Joey encouraged

"It's so painful" she cried again through gritted teeth.

"Lauren, you need to give 2 more really big pushes, everything you got girl" Lauren nodded and took Joeys hand in hers the first push was all it took and the baby was pushed in Joey's hands.

"It's a girl Lauren, you did it babe, and you did it" Joey beamed up at her leaning their foreheads together, neither of them noticing Tanya was in the room. Joey placed the baby wrapped in a blanket against Lauren, and slowly he connected their lips, the long await reunion finally up. Hearing the different crying Tanya ran into the living room, her heart dropping at what she saw.

"Lauren what have you done?" their heads snapped out of the little bubble they were in.

"Mom" her voice was low and quiet.

"Joey, Lauren, are you still there? I need you to stay with me"

"Yes yes, were still here" Joey watched as Tanya walked a little closer to them followed by Jack who shook his head and smiled weakly at Lauren.

"I can hear baby crying so that's a good thing, the ambulance should be with you in 5, well done guys! Lauren you should be very proud of yourself."

The midwife hung up leaving a very tense atmosphere in the room, Lauren stared at the baby, Joey sitting next to her his lips pressed to the side of her head.

"I can't … I just I can't' believe this… Lauren why didn't you say anything…I'm you mom" Tanya had taken a seat on the coffee table that had been pushed aside.

"I'm really, really sorry mom, I am, I was just scared, I didn't know how to tell you, it wasn't something I could just blurt out over diner was it, even Joey didn't know"

"What?" she looked at Joey puzzled.

"ye I only found out about an hour ago, she came round about half one, she was in agony on the door step, she was scared and then she finally told me what was wrong"

"Oh darling" Tanya was nearly crying "You know you could have told me, I can't begin to think how you must have felt through all of this"

"Well, none of that matters now does it, it's done, she's here and now you know" she smiled lightly at Joey whose eyes were firmly set on the two girls to his side.

"What happens now?" Jack asked wanting to know where this situation lay.

"I think that's up to Lauren" Tanya watched as Lauren eyes widened "It's your life darling, if you think you and Joey can make this work then I'll support you, it's entirely your choice."

"You're not going to make me give her up?" Joey could sense that this had been a worry for her and was probably a reason why she didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy.

"No, Lauren, she's your daughter yours and Joeys it's your choice what you want to do"

"I know its not the best timing or best situation but I can't give her up, not after everything, I want to keep her." She looked up at Joey who was smiling.

He nodded his head and kissed Lauren "Me to".

"Well, that's sorted then, we can discuss more at the hospital, and you need to get checked over"

Later that day things were finally starting to look up, Lauren and the baby had been given the all clear and She and Joey had talked things over, deciding they were better off together than they were apart.

"Have you got a name for her?" joey asked holding his daughter in his arms. Lauren smiled and nodded.

"I hadn't decided until last night but I think I like the Holly, if you would be alright with that?"

Joey smiled "I would be more than alright with that, Holly Branning, has a bit of a ring to it don't you think?"

"ye it does… thank you Joey" Lauren moved on the bed so she was fully facing him

"What for beautiful?"

"for not running or pushing me away last night, for handling this like you have done."

"I had no idea what you wanted when you turned up like that, but I knew you needed me, I'd never thought about having kids before Lo, only with you, I could see it every time, and now we have a beautiful baby girl, this is just the start for us baby I promise"

**Well there you go nearly a whole story but hey ho hope you enjoyed it :) this is something I wrote a long time ago and didn't post, so I changed bits of it to fit in with where EE is today so there it was xxx**


End file.
